The Warden/Voice Sets/Violent
This is a list of dialogue used in combat and exploration for the Violent voice set for the Warden. Battle commencement Any *"I see enemies ahead!" *"Something is coming..." *"We're going to be attacked!" Encountering beasts *"Foolish creature, it should know better than to attack!" *"Hmmm, a beast. Let's maul it!" *"I am prey for no creature." *"Oh, this is a nasty one." *"Bet you I can kill it in two blows." Encountering darkspawn *"Darkspawn! Kill them all!" *"No end to these blasted things!" *"Twisted creatures." Encountering dragons * "A dragon, a worthy opponent!" * "Now that's a big lizard... Kill it!" * "How sad. All that muscle and it still has no chance." (chuckles) Encountering undead or demons *"Hmph! Why can't the dead stay in the ground where they belong?" *"Lifeless bastards." *"Looks like something wants to die again." In battle Any *"Breaking a sweat already? Hah!" *"Die already!" *"Have at ya!" *"How sad--all that muscle and it still has no chance!" *"I love how desperate you are--you're pathetic!" *"It's a good day to die!" *"It's a massacre, and no one's getting out alive!" *"Just call me "the Reaper"!" (laughs) *"Let's see some blood!" *"Let's see what you're made of!" *"I'm sorry. Am I too quick for you?" *"On your guard, wretch!" *"Push them back!" *"Run while you still can!" *"Show them no mercy!" *"Someone's gonna fall, and it sure won't be me!" *"Strike at me if you dare!" *"That's right, come on!" *"Want to run already?" *"Watch in horror as I rip you apart!" *"You have no skill, only desperation!" *"You'll get no mercy from me!" *"You're gonna regret this!" *"You're hopeless!" *"You're in a little over your head!" Manual selection *"Can I get you a ladder? So you can get off my back?" *"Direct me." *"I'm here." *"Is it time to kill something?" *"Ready!" *"They won't know what hit them." *"What is your command?" *"Yes?" *"Point me at it." Unsuccessful attack *"This isn't working--need something else!" Successful kill *"Excellent!" *"Splendid!" *"More blood! Where's the next one?" *"That'll teach you!" Fallen ally *"Ugh, useless! Do I have to do everything myself?" Battle condition *"I need healing!" (low health) *"I'm wounded--do something about it!" (low health) *"I'm taking you with me." (very low health) *"It's not over...! It can't be!" (very low health) *"What are you waiting for? Heal me!" (very low health) *"You will never have me!" (very low health) *"My strength is failing." (very low stamina) *"I'm beat!" (very low stamina) *"I'm wearing down!" (very low stamina) Exploration Any *"Alright,'' alright''!" *"At your service." *"Got it." *"I'll get on it." *"Now's better than later." *"Of course." *"What can I do?" *"You need something?" *"Don't be foolish." Activating/deactivating mode *"Isn't there something better we could be doing? Killing things, perhaps?" Activating stealth *"A little backstabbing never hurt anyone" *"And thus I cloak my naked villainy." *"They'll never see me coming." Detecting traps *"I see a trap!" Successful lockpicking *"Done. Anything else?" *"Done now. Are you happy?" *"Finished. Now what do you want?" *"It is done." *"That about wraps it up." Unsuccessful lockpicking *"I can't do that." Category:Dragon Age: Origins dialogues